gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaburo
is a massive military complex featured in Mobile Suit Gundam and Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. It was the headquarters of the Earth Federation Forces during the One Year War. History Located in a underground complex in the heart of the South American Amazon River basin, it was considered impervious to conventional assault by both the Federation and Zeon militaries. While its general location in South America was common knowledge, its entrance and exit points were zealously guarded secrets, and the target of numerous Zeon plots. Jaburo's cavernous reaches held a veritable megacity for its staff, along with extensive factories, spaceships docks, and research facilities. The Federation's early Mobile Suit production began in Jaburo, ultimately producing thousands of units, including many Gundam prototypes and other experimental weapons. Jaburo had often been a target for the Zeon Military; however due to its unusual location, a frontal assault proved nearly impossible. In the early weeks of the One Year War, Zeon began Operation British, attempting a space colony drop on the continent to wipe out the Federation leadership wholesale. The attempt failed due to fierce resistance by the Federation fleet, causing the colony to miss its reentry angle over the Pacific Ocean, instead striking Australia. After the failure of Operation British, the Zeon realized the only way to neutralize Jaburo, was a costly frontal assault. Prior to Char Aznable's famous raid, several other attempts were planned, including using multiple battalions of Mobile Suits accompanied by a experimental Mobile Armor being designed in East Asia by Zeon scientist Ginias Sahalin. However, the Apsalus Project ended in complete failure when Federation forces discovered the project and destroyed the Mobile Armor before it could leave Asia . An overwhelming strike was abandoned after the ground war turned in the Federation's favor after the Battle of Odessa. On November 30, U.C. 0079, Char Aznable and his forces traced the White Base to Jaburo. Relaying his position to several of Zeon's remaining military units, they launched a combined air, land, and underwater operation, at first securing several of the notoriously difficult to locate entrances to the base. The Zeon's mobile suit force consisted of Zaku IIs, Goufs, Doms, Z'Goks, Goggs, and a Zock. However, the assault ultimately proved devastating for the Zeon forces, as they had to fight through a hailstorm of anti-aircraft artillery, mines, and entrenched positions. Moreover, the Battle of Jaburo served as the first major deployment of the Federation's mass production RGM-79 GMs, along with other new Gundam, including the RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam. The White Base and its RX-78-2 Gundam played a pivotal role in the battle, defeating Char Aznable and his saboteurs, forcing their retreating and ensuring the Zeon forces' defeat. Jaburo was again in the spotlight during the early stages of the Gryps War. AEUG forces led by Char Aznable attacked the complex, but the elite Titans had set a trap for them in the form of a nuclear bomb. Jaburo had gradually fallen into disuse after the One Year War, and the was only defended by antique units such as the Tin Cod and Saberfish fighters, numerous GM Sniper Customs, GM Cannons, Gouf Flight Types, and Guntank IIs. The AEUG detected the deception and escaped with little to no casualties. Despite the destruction of the central facility in U.C. 0087, other portions of the base remained functional almost four years later, in MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden. Eventually, Jaburo was simply abandoned. A thousand years later in the Regild Century era, Bellri Zenam and Luin Lee would battle against the other in the ruins, within them were the fossilized remains of Z'Goks. Trivia *In Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin, Jaburo's setting is changed to the Guiana Highlands in Mount Roraima. *The JOSH-A base in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED is similar to Jaburo, albeit not the main HQ like Jaburo. Like Jaburo, JOSH-A is also self-destructed with superweapons as a last resort by Terran extremists trying to eliminate their enemies (Jaburo by the Earth Federation's Titans; JOSH-A by members of the Earth Alliance affiliated with Blue Cosmos). *Jaburo is most likely named after the Jabiru bird which is native from Mexico down to Brazil. *In After War Gundam X, the United Nations Earth was also headquartered in South America, though it was never named or shown on screen. *Rostroulan in Mobile Suit Gundam AGE resembles Jaburo in many aspects. *In Gundam Build Fighters, Jaburo Field serves both as a battlefield and training facility. Gallery Jaburo-morishita_6.jpg|Battle of Jaburo - Illustration by Naochika Morishita Jaburo-calendar012.jpg|Battle of Jaburo - Mobile Suit Gundam Series Calendar 2012 - Earth Officers in Jaburo page 45-11.jpg Officers in Jaburo page 45-12.jpg amazingjaburofield.jpg|Jaburo Field in Gundam Build Fighters File:jaburodestruction1_zeta.png|The destruction of Jaburo in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. File:jaburodestruction2_zeta.png|RMS-106 Hizacks caught in Jaburo's destruction. 20080626140146-46338.jpg|Jaburo in Mobile Ops: The One Year War References External links *Jaburo on Wikipedia ja:ジャブロー